Teme
by wakawaka22
Summary: One-shot, drabble. Sasuke and Naruto return from a successfully completed mission, but what's this? Sasuke has another mission?   XD I know kinda unoriginal plot but read you won't regret it! Really shld be rated T but for one sentence. SasuNaru


**Wrote this a while back. Found it while browsing my file for another document. Oh well. Here it is. My frame of mind wasn't really leaning towards sanity when I wrote this XD**

**Of course, I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would suck.**

**Un-Betaed.**

"Dobe."

"Teme."

He was pissed. He would admit it, even if only to himself. The great Sasuke Uchiha was pissed, and it wasn't because his brother had revived his clan and killed them all over again. Nooo, it was because of some dumb blonde.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Teme."

There it was again! He was beyond pissed now, he was raging mad! Why couldn't that blonde idiot stop calling him Teme? And it wasn't even because of the insult, oh no, but it was because he couldn't remember the last time the blonde had said his name!

And it was driving him mad.

It was illogical, absolutely irrational. But it was okay, Sasuke was a human, and humans had irrational feelings at times. Except Uchihas. They were _not_ allowed to have irrational feelings. Somehow, _somehow_ he'd have to get that idiot to say his name.

"Baka."

"Teme."

_**!**_

Sasuke was so angry, so pissed, and so frustrated. No matter what he said, what he called him, he just couldn't make the blonde dobe explode anymore! Usually, Naruto was one to jump the gun; at even the slightest of insults he'd scream, "SASUKE UCHIHA! You... You... You TEME!"

But recently, he'd had an epiphany. Naruto was becoming cooler, calmer, more mature. He hardly even blinked at the insults anymore; he was so used to it.

And Sasuke hated it.

He'd had enough.

"Naruto."

~O~

Naruto was having a rather pleasant day, having just completed an A-rank mission devoid of injuries. He was enjoying the clear skies and fresh air, strolling alongside his raven-haired mission-mate leisurely.

Who, fortunately, seemed to be having a less-than-pleasant day.

This, of course, was one of the major reasons why Naruto was having such a good day.

Ever since they'd completed the mission, Sasuke had looked deep in thought. Well, deeper in thought than usual. Naruto took this in stride, and started his endless chattering. What he didn't know was that even though _he'd_ completed _his_ mission, the raven hadn't completed his own _**personal **_mission, and the raven was starting to get impatient.

Sasuke had not said a word throughout the one-sided conversation. Naruto didn't consider "Hn" and grunts as conversing. That was, until, Sasuke had called him Dobe out of the blue. Really. Was he still going to continue their pathetic little game of insulting one another? They were sixteen; Naruto thought the Uchiha, of all people, would have grown out of it. It seemed not, however, and so Naruto played along.

That was, until, the Uchiha had said his name. Sasuke _never _called him by his name, unless it was under dire situations like when they were fighting in a life or death situation. This day was just full of surprises.

Cautious, Naruto ventured uncertainly, "Yes, teme?"

Sasuke growled. Wow, that was new. He always either grunted or "Hn"ed. Glad to know his broody friend had expanded his vocabulary.

"Naruto... Stop calling me that."

"Nuh-uh! Why are you so pissed off, anyway?" And Naruto really was curious. He called Sasuke teme at least fifty times a day, it was nothing new and had become second nature to him. Why Sasuke was suddenly changing their routine intrigued him greatly.

"Just... Stop it. Call me by my name."

That... was unexpected.

"Um... Sasuke?"

~O~

No! Not like that! He wanted Naruto to say it naturally, like he said Teme; rolling of his tongue like it was the easiest thing in the world. Not like it was some foreign object in his mouth, uncertainty lacing his tones. Why couldn't the blonde get it right!

Forget Itachi, and his stupid revenge. The only goal he had in mind now was to get Naruto to say his name normally. _Why?_ An inner voice asked. When had he gotten one of those? Anyway, Sasuke didn't know, and, truth be told, he was scared of the answer.

So, like the typical Uchiha he was, he ignored his stupid inner voice and focussed only on one thing: Naruto and his name.

The Uchiha was unstoppable.

~O~

"No! Not like _that_, baka! Say it naturally! NATURALLY!" Sasuke uncharacteristically exploded, flailing his arms. They had now completely stopped walking and were facing each other.

Naruto was no longer curious now. He was freaked out and scared of this new Uchiha who was waving his arms around like a madman and looking incredibly pissed. Where had Sasuke gone to?

Slowly, he backed away. In his head, he was calculating how far Konoha was from where they were now.

Deciding to humour the weird new Sasuke, Naruto said in as normal a voice he could muster. This new Uchiha wouldn't know what his normal voice sounded, anyway. Was he an enemy nin? Should he call for backup?

"Sasuke. There, happy now?"

Screaming a yell of pure frustration, the Uchiha launched himself at Naruto, tackling the blond to the ground.

"Dammit Uzumaki! What is _wrong_ with you? Why can't you say my name?"

Naruto was so shocked, he didn't have the time to react. What in the hell? Why was Sasuke's face so close to him, and more importantly, why was his heart beating so fast? And was that a frickin _**blush**_ he felt making its way on his face?

~O~

Driven mad with exasperation, Sasuke could no longer control his body. Which was why he did what he did next.

~O~

Sasuke's face lowered until his eyes were mere millimetres away from Naruto's own clear, blue orbs. Wait, what was that warm, squishy and slightly wet thing pressed up against his lips? Maybe Sasuke would answer the question for him. Of course he would, he's so smart, he's-

WAIT A SECOND THERE! If Sasuke's eyes were parallel to his eyes, and Sasuke's nose was parallel to his nose, didn't that mean his mouth was parallel to...?

Naruto frantically pushed Sasuke away, but that just caused Sasuke to lift his body a little bit off the blonde's. Was he hurting Naruto? But when he realised what it was Naruto was trying to do, he completely ignored the demanding hands and shocked expression in Naruto's eyes, instead closing his own onyx orbs and dropping back down non-too-gently on Naruto's body. What a mistake.

The unexpected rough contact between the two bodies caused a shiver to crawl up Sasuke's spine. He felt his member twitch as he unwittingly grinded against Naruto.

It seemed Naruto felt the same way, for he gasped in shock.

Smirking, Sasuke did it again. This time round, it brought more sparks, as it was intentional instead of accidental. Against his better senses, Naruto groaned, turning Sasuke on more.

Finally relenting - _after all, what did he have to lose? _- Naruto relaxed and returned the kiss tentatively.

That was, until, Sasuke's questing hands found themselves inside a certain blonde's boxers.

"SASUKE!"

_That's right, that's my name right there... Perfect._ A small part of Sasuke's mind purred; mission accomplished.

* * *

**So, er.. Review? Heh heh...**

**Edit: People please don't just fav the story and walk away ._. Please review too... I rly wanna noe ur opinions n stuff... Pleeeaaase ._.**


End file.
